Lullaby
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Cosmo protects Timmy from an apocolyptic riot. AU. Mild Cosmo/Timmy.


**Title: **Lullaby

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains mild yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

Outside, there was a riot going on in the streets, another one, lead by screaming men and wailing women. People pounded on handheld drums as they stormed down the streets, torching government offices and generally wreaking havoc on the once-calm city.

Inside, however, there was a young boy trying desperately to sleep. His parents tried to make his life as normal as possible. They sent him to school until the day it was burned to the ground as its students stood outside and watched, they still ate family meals when his father wasn't off with the volunteer police department fighting the anarchist riots, and Timmy still watched TV for an hour before going to bed at his regular bedtime while his mother worked fretfully sewing fire-resistant clothing for the frightened townspeople.

Timmy Turner, a ten-year-old boy with chestnut brown hair and china blue eyes, was an anomaly in the town. Most of the young children had been sent to a safer town, but his parents couldn't part with their only son, especially not during these times when gigantic holes appeared in the ground, flash floods came at a moment's notice, and riots ruled the streets. It was the apocalypse, and it was as though whatever God there might be was punishing the Earth for its wrongdoing all throughout the last few months. People stormed the streets, screaming and wailing as though possessed, destroying what they once held dear.

Timmy tossed and turned in his small twin-sized bed, shaking uncontrollably out of fear rather than cold, as the sudden blood-red sky had brought with it an abrupt wave of heat that brought the weak to their knees. Timmy's thick blue blankets, long since used, were in a heap at the end of his bed while he shook in fear as he rested on his pillow, wondering when the riots would torch his house and leave him running into the streets in terror.

Unable to sleep, he stepped over to the window and watched as they attempted to set the Dinkleberg's house next door alight. The rioters had empty, eerie yellow eyes that darted around as thought terrified, although they were the ones causing the terror. Timmy lived in fear of them. It was fine to walk the streets during the daytime, but at night, the riots made it impossible to leave one's home.

His face lit up as a familiar green light came towards him, flying in through the open window.

"Don't fret, precious, I'm here," the fairy whispered, pulling the boy close to him in a tight hug. Timmy eagerly hugged his friend back, glad that he had not been harmed on his way over here.

"Step away from the window," Cosmo ordered, pushing the boy gently away from the horrific scene outside his window. Timmy obeyed and stood in the center of his room, facing away from the window, his blue eyes for once at ease and not full of terror.

"Go back to sleep," Cosmo urged, and Timmy climbed into bed.

"Come with me," Timmy pleaded. "I can't sleep without you. You know that."

"Indeed I do," Cosmo agreed, climbing into the small bed and allowing Timmy to snuggle up against his warm body. The fairy smelled slightly of the smoke that he had flown through to get there, but Timmy still found cuddling up to him very comforting. Timmy still found himself unable to lie down, trying to see out the window to see if the rioters had found their house yet.

"Lay your head down, child, I won't let them hurt you," Cosmo assured him.

"I won't be able to sleep," Timmy insisted.

"Count sheep to the rhythm of their war drums," Cosmo offered, pulling the young child closer to him. Oh god, the boy was so precious. He couldn't imagine why the rioters wanted so desperately to hurt him and others like him. To Cosmo, Timmy could do no wrong. He was like a precious angel caught up in this war.

"Mom says that they'll get me if I sleep," Timmy whimpered. "She says they'll take me far away from her and abuse me until I die a slow, painful death at their hands."

"Pay her no mind. She doesn't care for you like I do, and I promise you, it's safe to sleep. I won't let them do a single thing to you, Timmy. Trust me. I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all demons," Cosmo assured him. Timmy nodded fearfully and nervously rested his head down on the pillow, and then jumped up with a scream as the rioters let out a rowdy cheer from right outside. They had set the house aflame.

"Relax. Go to sleep. I will fix this," Cosmo insisted, but Timmy only cried in fear. Rage filled Cosmo as he watched the child he'd raised cry. How dare they try to hurt him? How dare they try to frighten him? He was only an innocent child!

"The rioters are coming! The rioters are coming!" Timmy wailed. "Mom says they'll get me!"

"She doesn't give a fuck about you! I do!" Cosmo insisted, gripping Timmy by the shoulders anxiously. "I'll be the one to protect from them, Timmy!"

"I trust you, Cosmo," Timmy whimpered. "Just do something fast!"

Cosmo ran to the window and began doing magic as fast as he could, trying to cast away the flames. As quickly as they'd started, they went away. The rioters had moved on and didn't notice that the fire had been quenched.

"Remember, Timmy," Cosmo whispered, crawling back into bed and holding Timmy tight. "Remember, I'll protect you. Just stay with me and you'll be alright."

-------

**The song this was based on is called "Pet" by A Perfect Circle. It's a beautiful song and this silly fic really did it no justice. Please go listen to it if you enjoyed this fic.**


End file.
